1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supercharged tube of a vehicle air intake structure and, more particularly, to a supercharged tube of a vehicle air intake structure which can introduce air to enhance pressure during engine burning processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional intake manifold system always generates insufficient air propelling, and incomplete burning causes high oil consumption and air pollution. Besides, the insufficient air propelling will let a brake booster absorb inadequate air.
TW Pub. No. 553313 discloses an air intake structure for vehicles including a brake booster and an air collection box between which a boost cylinder is defined to introduce air into a filtering layer to be filtered during starting an engine. In order, air flows from an inlet of an air intake pipe to the air collection box through an air stone and a connection tube. However, carbon deposit will happen because of incomplete air burning to make a throttle get stuck, thus loosening a gas pedal. Thereafter, the throttle can not be completely closed to have an idle speed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.